


Cinnamon Toast Crunch is a good wanted by all

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Me and My gfs texts turned into Shuichi and Kokichi :)it’s just chapter 4 from my other awful fic but i thought this deserved its own book
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Cinnamon Toast Crunch is a good wanted by all

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmmmmm
> 
> Shuichi is a good boy™️
> 
> Kokichi,,,,, is a different story

Private chat room   
4:26 pm  
Ducktective: hey Kichi? 

Rat king: yes?

Ducktective: could you maybe take me off the gc? I just don’t know anyone and I don’t wanna be annoying but also if you want me to stay on it that’s fine too 

Rat king: ofc bb don’t even worry 🥺🥺 i’m sorry I even made you uncomfortable at first 

Ducktective: Oh no you didn’t haha i’m just awkward

Ducktective: thank you🥺💕

Rat king: *smooches* 

Ducktective: *gives even more smooches*

Rat king: YOU WANNA CHALLENGE ME???

Rat king: *gives infinite smooches*

Ducktective: WAIT NO I DIDNT WANNA CHALLENGE YOU I WAS JUST GIVING YOU MORE SMOOCHES KWKSJDKS

Rat king: TOO LATE

Rat king: I WON HAHA

5:07 pm  
Ducktective: IM GOING TO CRY

Ducktective: THEY TOOK THE MALL OFF POPTROPICA

Rat king: BRUH

Ducktective: I NEVER BEAT THAT ONE

Ducktective: IM SUING POPTROPICA 

Rat king: CHECK MY INSTA DM PLEASE HAHAHA

Instagram DMs  
5:14 pm

*insert meme that says “what if we… held hands on the wii menu”*

Ducktective: 😳😳

Rat king: haha jkjk,,, unless...?

Rat king: babeeeeeeeeeee

Rat king: babeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Ducktective: hm?

Rat king: I’m sad :(

Ducktective: aw i’m sorry :(

Rat king: Mayhaps I can have an internet hug?

Ducktective: ofc🥺🥺

Rat king: *hugs and smooches*

Rat king: *steals cinnamon toast crunch*

Rat king: hAh

Ducktective: *gasp*

Rat king: I’m sorry, but I don’t regret it.

Rat king: babe?

Rat king: so this is what hatred feels like

Rat king: o you’re just offline lol

Private chat room  
5:36 pm

Rat king: I’m sorry I took your cinnamon toast crunch

Rat king: but I do not regret 

Rat king: all is fair in love and war 

Ducktective: bruh that’s my cinnamon toast crunch 😡😡

Ducktective: that’s crossing the line

Ducktective: smh.

Rat king: I already apologized, but I cannot undo my actions

Ducktective: you better be buyin me cinnamon toast crunch😤😤

Ducktective: but this time we’ll share🥺

Rat king: I would give you my cheez it’s

Rat king: but Kaito stole them smh

Ducktective: PFTTTT

Rat king: Kaito.stealing.cheez.its.pix

Ducktective: smh Kaito

Rat king: I trusted him😔

Ducktective: you deserve better 

Rat king: so do you

Rat king: I stole your cinnamon toast crunch!!

Ducktective: NU UH

Ducktective: FALSE

Ducktective: YOU DID STEAL MY CINNAMON TOAST CRUNCH

Ducktective: BUT I STILL GOT MY HONE COMBS AND CHEERIOS ILL BE FINE

Rat king: BUT I STOLE THEM FROM YOU

Ducktective: HSJSKSKS

Rat king: I don’t deserve you😔

Private chat room  
7:05 pm

Rat king: BABE

Rat king: WE MISSED OUR ANNIVERSARY 

Rat king: LIKE OUR ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY 

Rat king: IT WAS ON FEBRUARY 22ND 

Rat king: AND WE MISSED IT

Ducktective: BRUH

Rat king: B R UH

Ducktective: WE DO BE KINDA DUMB DOE

Rat king: SMH WHY ARE WE SO STUPID 

Ducktective: BRUH IDK

Rat king: HAPPY YEAR AND A WEEK BABE

Ducktective: SJBSJSKSKS

Rat king: WE ARE JUST GAY DISASTERS OH MY GOD

Ducktective: EXACTLY BRO

Rat king: *cursed anniversary meme*

Ducktective: ahHHHHHHHHHHHH

Private chat room  
9:12 pm

Rat king: so you know that andes mints candle that Kirumi got me?

Rat king: yeah well it’s a lot fucking stronger than I thought it was going to be

Rat king: It smells like an andes mint took a shat in my room 

Ducktective: LMAO

Rat king: ohmygod I cant smell anything but Andes Mints™️

Rat king: I literally can only think about olive garden because of the stupid mints

Rat king: they’ve taken over

Rat king: hi this is the Andes Mints corporation, how can I help you??

Ducktective: wha  
Rat king: Would you like to purchase any Andes Mints today?

Ducktective: who are you??? Give me my bf back😡😡😡

Rat king: too late!!! hahahahah hahahah

Ducktective: i’ll give you cinnamon toast crunch 

Rat king: I BURNT OUT MY CANDLE YOU BETTER HAVE MY CEREAL

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
